dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:Sara0512
"Después de haber revelado ser fan de Park Hyo Shin, el actor Yoon Shi Yoon accede a aparecer en el nuevo MV I promise You -es el 15avo video presentado en esta página- de forma gratuita." Me gustaría que pudieras realizar un vínculo Park Hyo Shin desde Yoon Shi Yoon además de completar con esta información el perfil del actor Gracias. Cordialmente, StStarcandy de oppalandia 18:03 4 sep 2011 (UTC) AVISO. Estas dos páginas deberían ser eliminadas: Maribel Fernández y Stephie Kowald Saludos! Bloomy 22:01 4 sep 2011 (UTC) HOLA ,GRACIAS POR EL MENSAJE DE BIENBENIDA. NO SOI MUY BUENA CON ESTO PERO E ATUAIZADO SOBRE EL ACTOR KI BUM QUE ES DE LA MISMA CONPAÑIA QUE LA PROTA DE CITY HUNTER Y NO SE COMO HACER PARA QUE PONGA EL NOMBRE Y PINCHANDO ENCIMA SE VAYA A SU PERFIL, SI ERES TAN AMABL DE DECIRMELO XD ESPERO QUE LAS COSAS QUE ATUALIZE LAS ATUALIZE BIEN, YA QUE ME SUELO CONFUNDIR MUCHOS XD INTENTARE SUBIR MAS FOTOS EN ESE MISMO PERFIL Y TANBIEN EN OTROS YA QUE ALGUNOS SE QUDAN CORTOS DE INFORMACION Y DE FOTOS Y EN OTROS SE PASA XD LLEVO TIENPO VISITANDO ESTA PAGINA QUE ME A AYUDADO MUCHO Y BUENO E DECIDIDO HACERME PORFIN UNA CUENTA. GRCIAS UN SALUDO!!! HYUNAHyuna Lopez 18:03 5 sep 2011 (UTC) quisiera que ma ayudaras a ver mas que le puedo agregar a las Wonder Girls ESK ME GUSTAN MUCHO COMO CANTAN I HABER SI PUEDES AYUDARME A SABER MAS DE ELLAS O DONDE PUEDO BUSCAR INFORMACION GRACIAS ATTE JIMENA CASTRO CASTILLO Hola hola =) Disculapa si te molesto que edite algunas paginas twdrama 2011, solo quiero dejarlas mas bonitas, para que cuando alguien se me ta en ella, le interese o en el mejor de los caso nos ayuden a subitularla en viki.com , porfavor respondeme =) y te pido de verdad, porfa, no me bloquees las paginas, si hay algo que consideras que no corresponde que ponga en alguna edicion, dimelo y asi no lo hago nunca mas :D saludos desde Chile <3Mamitajmlo 20:06 6 sep 2011 (UTC) Guerra de ediciones No sé porque, pero he visto que las galwerias de imagenes se montan sobre las galerias de videos. Intenté resolver la situancion, pero por lo visto nadie lo aprecia porque insisten en que las imágenes se monten sobre los videos. ¿Que puedo hacer al respecto? La Wikidrama será chiquita pero se está volviendo un desastre...--Maraletov 20:40 6 sep 2011 (UTC) Re Hasta donde sé, las imágenes van encima del título, pero si no es así se puede cambiar. No tengo problemas...--Maraletov 22:20 6 sep 2011 (UTC) No lo había pensado, pero habrá que considerarlo...--Maraletov 22:33 6 sep 2011 (UTC) Mis Disculpas T-T Las ire haciendo punto por punto 1. Enlaces, no sé por qué cambias los enlaces internos se supone que el artículo esta en rojo por que no está en Wiki Drama y debe de crearse. R: Es que pensaba que se veia feo con los enlaces en rojo, pero prometo no hacerlo más, para la proxima, mejor les creare una ficha en wikidrama. 2. Formato, dañas el formato cuando pones los videos después de la producción R: no sabía que no podia poner los videos despues de la producción, si puedes me podrias mandar el formato de las series, esque solo tengo el de la fichas de actores, cantantes, etc. 3. Videos, no crees que colocando muchos videos se ve sobre cargada la página? R: personalmente no creo que se vea sobrecargada, yo lo hacia para que la gente que se metiera a las paginas vieran los videos y se interesaran en la serie (si te fijas en los videos que subo en las paginas de dramas, intento subir videos que sean trailers o con el opening en el ultimo de los casos) pero como tu eres la administradora, yo te obedesco xD solo dime cuantos videos crees que serian rezonables de colocar y yo no me sobrepasare en el numero =) 4. Nombres, cambias los nombre sin ningún fundamento claro prometo que si esque los vuelvo a cambiar pondre un fundamento mas claro, esq hasta hoy recien me entere de que hay alguien que revisa los cambios, entonces por eso no me preocupaba de dar razones mas especificas, pero por lo general cambio los nombres porq en internet se conocen ya sea a actores o a las series otros nombres (explicandome mejor, tienen un nombre mas conocido, algo asi como... MIchelle Chen, la gente interesada en el mundo asiatico la conoce mas con ese nombre que el que estaba puesto en wikidrama, que si no me equivoco era este: Chen Yan Xi) por eso cambio nombres, en fin si lo hago de nuevo, sere mas especifica con las razones del porque lo hago. Yo solo quiero ayudar en wikidrama, porque me gusta este mundo, por llamarlo asi, y no es mi intencion desordenar o crear caos, por eso espero puedas responderme, seguire las reglas, =) soy obediente, saludos!!! Mamitajmlo 22:34 6 sep 2011 (UTC) Procesado y Comprendido ok tomare como referencia Romance Town =) entonces los videos siempre al final =) intentare no poner mas de dos =D saludos <3 PD: si vuelvo a equivocarme hasmelo saber para no hacerlo de nuevo, yo tambien quiero que este ordenado, las apoyo completamente en su labor (por decirlo asi) que estes bien ;) Sobre videos Ya que están hablando sobre ellos, me gustaría saber, ¿cuál es la cantidad máxima de videos que debe tener cada perfil? Desde ya muchas gracias. Atte, Bloomy 00:24 7 sep 2011 (UTC) THANKS :D Hola (: , gracias por el mensaje de bienvenida :) , soy nueva en esto & me enamore de la cultura asiatica gracias a BBF ( boys before flowers ) . Cuidate :D Kmmmme 21:29 7 sep 2011 (UTC) AVISO. '''Estaba viendo el perfil de Protect the Boss y me doy cuenta falta por redactar el nombre de '''Lee Hee Won, sin embargo, ese perfil ya existe pero con este nombre Jang Ah Young. Bloomy 02:37 8 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola necesito poner otra seccion en http://es.drama.wikia.com/wiki/MC_Boom_%28Lee_Minho%29# pero no se como SSS: hola a todos la verdad soy nuevo en esto de las wikis y no se como subir fotos a las wikis ya creadas, o si eso se puede hacer porfa necesito ayuda y practicamente un tutor que me enseñe a manejar al 100% las diferentes wikis gracias a todos. Hola ! Gracias por el mensaje de Bienvenida. Tengo una duda, me podrias ayudar? estuve editando el Blog de Beast pero una chica me dice que eso deberia ir por separado en cada wiki de los chicos, solo que me guie por algunas cosas de alli, entonces me podrias decir si mejor elimino todo. Gracias :D NniAc248 19:54 9 sep 2011 (UTC)NniAc AVISO. Existen dos página de Thara Himalaya (drama tailandés). Yo arreglé y actualizé el siguiente Thara Himalaya, el otro es Thara Himalaya (2010). Bloomy 22:44 10 sep 2011 (UTC) Please Holaa!! ¿puedes desbloquear los perfiles de Chansung, Taecyeon y Nichkhun de 2PM? esque no tienen información actualizada y quisiera actualizarla, por favor!! saludos gracias (: lo haré! Aliscia 00:08 12 sep 2011 (UTC)Aliscia Hola Hola sara! mira yo reedirigi la wiki de Hero Jaejoong a Kim JaeJoong pero ahora aparecen como 2 diferentes, habria que eliminar la que cree sin querer, disculpa las molestias.. espero andes bien! saludos''' Vittoriaech 15:06 13 sep 2011 (UTC)' Holas, perdón quise ver si podía cambiar la imagen de la ficha de Jo In Sung y al hacerlo moví todo y cuando intenté arreglarlo ya la habías bloqueado.. no quise molestar, mal yo igual! Era para avisar eso, que parte de los datos quedaron desalineados! Saludos^^ '''AVISO.' Se confirma que Protect the Boss, se extiende a 18 episodios. Bloomy 02:09 16 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola, quería editar la pagina de Han Hyo Joo , pero está bloqueada podrías ponerle en la sección de películas agregarle Always (2011), Porfiss. Gracias Chomary 01:27 18 sep 2011 (UTC) AVISO. Existen dos páginas del drama coreano "Tamra, The Island": Tamra, The Island y Tempted Again. :D''' Bloomy 18:48 19 sep 2011 (UTC)' Hola! Soy la persona que editó la ficha de Block B para poner los Vídeos y algo de información, pero hoy he vuelto a entrar y he visto que se ha borrado la información sobre programas de TV y sobre la OST que puse. Fuiste tú? querría saber los motivos o si estaba mal puesto o algo así, porque creo que era información necesaria. De todos modos, no sé muy bien cómo funciona esto, ya que todo el mundo puede editar todo sin permiso alguno. Te agradecería que me respondieras^^ PD: Hablo en nombre del primer Foro Hispano de Block B, por tanto es algo que quiero que esté bien completo etc... por los chicos, y para que la gente sepa más de ellos. Sandraxp 18:16 22 sep 2011 (UTC) AYUDA! Hola, he estado editanto los perfiles de los miembros de 2PM, porque no estaban actualizados; pero tres de ellos estan bloqueados(Nichkhun, Chansung y Taecyeon)... ¿podrias desbloquearlos? si quieres puedes ver los perfiles de los miembros restantes(Wooyoung, Junho y Junsu) y ver que tal a quedado, asi puedes tener la confianza de que hago bien el trabajo(por lo menos eso creo)... Otra cosa que quería era agregar al perfil del grupo una nueva sección donde pudiera hablar, brevemente; acerca de su carrera: sus logros, records, premiaciones importantes, cosas por el estilo... Pero siento que aunque lo coloque muy brevemente se vería sobrecargada la pagina, entonces pensé que seria buena idea eliminar algunas fotos/imagenes ya que concidero que es la sección menos importante y la que más sobrecargada esta... Sin embargo, quería pedir permiso porque sé que esas fotos las colocaron otras chicas y no quiero abusar. Mi plan sería dejar tres o dos fotos por albúm/mini albúm/premiaciones/comerciales/eventos y que solo sean en grupo, ya que si a alguién le llama la atención algún miembro tiene la facilidad de ir a su perfil; además este grupo ya es "viejo" y por eso tiene una cantidad decente de "trabajo"; entonces si por cada albúm hay cuatro fotos o más se sobrecarga... que es lo que esta pasando... Espero me respondas!! un saludo Chiwa '''20:33 22 sep 2011 (UTC)' gracias por la respuesta!! perdón por pensar que fuiste tú, esque justo como me enviaste el mensaje dándome las gracias por la actualización de los videos de Block B^^ gracias de nuevo. Sandraxp 18:34 23 sep 2011 (UTC) AVISO. Existen dos perfiles de la siguiente película japonesa: Koizora: La Pelicula y Koizora - The Movie. Saludos, Bloomy 05:08 25 sep 2011 (UTC) hola nesesito un favor tuyo y te agradecesia muchoooote porrrfa besbloque la pagina de choi soo young realmente sta super atrasada le falta mucho y me gustaria actualizarla porf t lo pido como una verdadera fans thumb|left|234pxAlejandra de suju 04:32 29 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola :D Podrías desbloquear el perfil de Changsung, Nickhun y Taecyeon? Me gustaría actualizar la información :) Hana145 01:48 1 oct 2011 (UTC) muchas gracia por el msj :) Sara, era para informarte que un "Editor no registrado hace 13 horas", a eliminado la mayoría de la información de los integrantes de Super Junior, supongo que por placer o para molestar... Se tendría que poner toda desde zero... PORQUE LO QUE E EDITADO SOBRE B2ST NO APARECE No es justo me e pasado gran tienpo haciendolo *literalmente* para que ahora no aparesca por favor ayudenme, tal vez e hheche algo mal DIGANMELO ''' '''PLIZZZZZZZ AYUDA PORQUE LO QUE E EDITADO SOBRE B2ST NO APARECE , SOLO APARECIO AYER Y HOY DENTRO DE NUEVO Y SUCEDE QUE YA NO ESTAVA No es justo me e pasado gran tienpo haciendolo *literalmente* para que ahora no aparesca por favor ayudenme, tal vez e hheche algo mal DIGANMELO PLIZZZZZZZ AYUDA17fair 18:45 5 oct 2011 (UTC)17FAIR AVISO. Creo que esta página debería eliminarse: Valeria González :B Bloomy Hola, quisiera saber si se puede volver a la configuracion de antes, en la que podias ver exactamente que cambios se hacen, asi es difisil! :) ;) Lynathas 17:42 12 oct 2011 (UTC) AVISO. Nuevamente dos perfiles creados que no tiene relación con wiki drama: Park Yie y Lee MinJi. Bloomy 20:39 12 oct 2011 (UTC) Categorizando (y otras cosas) Aqui algunas categorizaciones que no pude hacer porque están protegidos: *Haru: An Unforgettable Day in Korea debe ser categorizado correctamente. Ya o es "Comedia Romantica", sino "Comedia Romántica", con acentos... *Hay que cambialre la categoria a 49 Days . Ya no es "Fantasia", es Fantasía (con acento).. *Eun Hyuk debe ser categorizado correctamente. Ya no es "Kpresentador", sino "KPresentador", con mayúscula...Y la galería de imágenes tiene que ir de a cuatro fotos.. *IU debe ser categorizado correctamente. Ya no es "Kpresentador", sino "KPresentador", con mayúscula... * Plantilla:Yourebeautiful debe ser borrado Es todo por el momento. Saludos..--Maraletov 20:52 16 oct 2011 (UTC) Hola...!!! saludos... no se si me lean o tomen en cuenta mi opinión, pero en cuanto a Kim Joon.... Ese famoso apodo de Mr. Bin es algo que el odia........ porque hacer alusión a algo como eso... Los sobrenombres de mal gusto para mi estan de más... Gracias Muchisimas gracias, pues la verdad si necesito ayuda porque me estoy quebrando la cabera tratando de agragar secciones a la pagina pero no se como. si me puedes ayudar te lo agradeceria de mil amores. AMLO1 03:02 18 oct 2011 (UTC)AMLO1